Otis
Otis Elevator Company is the largest elevator manufacturer in the world. The company was founded in 1854 by Elisha G. Otis, who invented the safety mechanism of elevators should the hoisting rope break. History of Otis in Indonesia Otis has been installing elevators longer than any other companies in Indonesia. They made their first presence in Indonesia as early as in the 1910s or 1920s during the Dutch colonial era through an agent called Fred Stieltjes & Co., which was based in Surabaya, East Java (see pictures below). This agent was also a distributor of Waygood Otis (a merging brand between Otis and the UK-based Waygood & Co. in the 1910s) elevators, but none of these have been found. OtisCatalog1.jpg|A list of Otis distributors back in the 1920s. OtisCatalog2.jpg|A list of Otis distributors back in the 1920s. Indonesia was listed as "Holland East Colonies" because of Dutch colonial era. In 1964, Otis began installing elevators again through an agent called PT. Citas Engineering. This continued until 1992 when the company merged with Otis and became PT. Citas Otis Elevator. Today, Otis is one of the largest Western elevator companies operating in the country. They are commonly found in office buildings, hotels, shopping centers and often hospitals as well. The first elevator in Indonesia According to an April 2016 Kompas newspaper article (see photo attached on this section), the London Sumatra Building in Medan has an antique birdcage elevator that was installed in 1908, and was the first building in Medan equipped with an elevator. This elevator was not installed by Otis, but rather by R. Waygood & Co. which was a British elevator manufacturer that was acquired by Otis in the 1910s and became "Waygood Otis" for a short period. This elevator is still manually controlled (the current elevator operator has been working there since 1986) and very little has changed in this elevator. With an age of 110 years right now, it is now considered to be the oldest elevator still operating in Indonesia. 1910s-1920s The oldest true Otis elevator in Indonesia so far was found at the historic Jiwasraya Building in Semarang. This was a gated, manually-controlled elevator installed in 1917 according to some sources. Sadly it has stopped working since in the 1970s. It is unknown if this elevator still exists today. The story of this elevator can be Kisah Lift Pertama Di Gedung Jiwasraya Semarang read here (Indonesian, this article is to be retrieved to another website for archive purpose) Waygood Otis In the 1910s, Otis acquired the British elevator manufacturer R. Waygood & Co. and became Waygood Otis for a short period. No Waygood Otis elevators have been discovered in Indonesia so far, but back in the 1910s-1920s they were distributed by a local agent based in Surabaya. 1960s-1970s Standard type (with black buttons) Many Otis elevators in the 1960s-1970s were using black buttons and floor indicator with illuminating numbers arranged horizontally. These elevators were simple; there's no lamp on the buttons, and some of them would instantly close their doors once you push a button. UPDATE (11/07/18): The vintage elevator featured in this page has sadly been modernized by Otis in 2017-2018. Otis-Arthaloka1.jpg Otis-Arthaloka2.jpg 1456193784566.jpg Otis-Arthaloka3.jpg Otis-Arthaloka4.jpg 1456193785902.jpg Otis-Arthaloka7.jpg Otis-Arthaloka5.jpg Otis-Arthaloka8.jpg|An old 1970s-1980s elevator operating instruction sign from PT. Citas Otis Elevator. FB_IMG_1458782765523.jpg|Another old 70s Otis elevator in another building, but sadly no longer work (Year: 1974) FB_IMG_1458782767715.jpg|Closer look of the vintage 70s Otis call station. Sadly, a lot of these old Otis elevators in Indonesia have either been modernized by Otis or replaced by another manufacturer in the 1990s or 2000s, which means that finding this type of old Otis elevator is now almost impossible. An urbex video on YouTube which was filmed at a derelict building in Central Jakarta featured two very old Otis elevators with black buttons from the 1960s or even late 1950s, which proves that another original Otis black buttons still exists in Indonesia. Sadly, those elevators are no longer working. Japanese style Otis also installed very few numbers of Japanese style Otis elevators in the 1960s which were directly imported from Japan. These elevators usually used white round or square buttons which illuminates entirely when pressed. Sometimes Otis's black buttons were also used here. Floor indicators were analog display with illuminating numbers. This type of Otis is extremely RARE in Indonesia. One example of a 1960s Japanese style Otis elevator was found in West Java which dates back from 1966. This elevator is located in the Grand Inna Samudera Beach Hotel in Pelabuhan Ratu (lit. means Queen's Harbour), Sukabumi. The main elevators have been modernized by Guangri but the service elevator is still original with black buttons. Here's how the main elevators used to look before they were modernized (credit goes to their respective owners on Instagram) OtisInnaSamudera-1.JPG|Credit to Instagram user: adjimantoro OtisInnaSamudera-3.JPG|Credit to Instagram user: drahendrawan OtisInnaSamudera-2.JPG|Credit to Instagram user: resfiando Vintage Otis ISBH1.jpg Vintage Otis ISBH2.jpg Vintage Otis ISBH7.jpg Vintage Otis ISBH3.jpg Vintage Otis ISBH4.jpg Vintage Otis ISBH6.jpg Vintage Otis ISBH5.jpg There is another 1960s Japanese style Otis elevator that was accidentally found in Hotel Metropole, Jakarta. Sadly this elevator appears to be no longer work. The elevator is from 1969. Very Old OTIS Glodok.jpg|A very rare Japanese style Otis elevator from 1969 in Jakarta. Credit goes to Orisa's Elevatours for this photo. There is a video of a 1960s Japanese style Otis elevator that was filmed in Japan with its exterior looking quite similar to the derelict elevator in the Hotel Metropole Jakarta (video shown below). If the Hotel Metropole elevator is still working today, it would have the same configuration with the one shown in the video below. 1980s Spec 50 In the 1980s, Otis began installing elevators with illuminating round buttons and electronic digital indicator. This type of Otis elevator was known as Spec 50, manufactured by Nippon Otis in Japan. During this era, the indicators are now digital segments, but could only support 7 segments, so they cannot display "G" for the ground floor (instead, it is shown as 0) and "B" for the basements (instead, it is shown with a minus/negative, e.g. "-1"). In addition, the number would faded when it changes, due to relay controls. Back in the 1980s, digital indicators were considered "new" and quite modern as most other elevators during this era were still using the traditional, analog floor indicators. These elevators often travels quite fast. There are only a few of these types left in Indonesia. Below here is an early 80s Otis elevator with Lexan buttons in Pasar Baru, Central Jakarta. Sadly it's no longer work and it's now in a derelict condition (credit to VR303 REBORN for providing me the photos of this elevator). IMG_20150228_192551.jpg|Early 80s Otis elevator (also no longer work) IMG_20150228_192628.jpg|Hall station from the same elevator. Sometime in the mid 1980s, Otis updated this type of elevator with minor updates. The buttons are now bigger and the numbers on the indicators no longer fades when changing floors due to modern computerized controls. American style Otis (Series 1 fixtures) Otis also installed American-style elevators in Indonesia with Series 1 fixtures. These fixtures are very unique and distinctive. The buttons are white enclosed over a black frame where the number is located next to the button. It usually illuminates in white yellowish, but also red (quite rare). A much basic elevators (usually low-rise tractions or hydraulics) have the Series 1 panel flushed on the cab wall. On high-rise ones such as the more advanced Elevonic 401 series, the panels are big, do not flushed with the wall, and both the top and bottom side of the panels are slanted; the top is the indicator while the bottom is where most of the buttons are placed. Indicators are normally green VFD (vacuum fluorescent display) digital segments, making them look very modern and quite futuristic at that time. UPDATE (08/11/17): The elevators featured in this section have sadly been replaced by Otis. It is believed that the previous elevators were originally installed in 1976 and modernized with Series 1 fixtures in the late 1980s or early 1990s. 1456193801376.jpg 1456193794682.jpg 1456193805238.jpg 1456193806280.jpg 1456193810759.jpg 1456193809732.jpg Retake 3 Otis Traction Lifts - Gedung Arthaloka, Jakarta-0|1976 Otis modernized by Otis with Series 1 (modernized probably in the late 80s or early 90s) Jakarta - Intiland Tower Old Otis (Elevonic 401) Traction Elevators|Otis Elevonic 401 (high-rise) elevators with Series 1 fixtures. Sadly this elevator has been replaced with Toshiba in 2013-2015 (video: Sumosoftinc) 1990s Spec 60 Many low to mid-rise Otis elevators in Indonesia are like this. They used the same type of buttons as the ones from the mid 1980s and had an improved, updated digital indicators. This time they can support 16-segments, which means that they can now display almost any characters like G, B, etc. This type of Otis was known as Spec 60 (made by Nippon Otis in Japan) and there are still a number of Spec 60 elevators survives today. Sol1.jpg Sol2.jpg OTIS Hall Fixtures 1990s.JPG IMG_0910.JPG IMG_0908.JPG IMG_1173.JPG IMG_1174.JPG American style Otis (with Series 3 fixtures) Otis also imported and installed several American-style Otis elevators in the 1990s, which were made for mid to high-rise buildings. They were Elevonic 411 which was for regular installations and Elevonic 411 M which was for modernizations of older Otis elevators, especially those that were from the 1970s. These elevators had Series 3 fixtures. Unlike Series 1, these fixtures are much more modern and luxurious. The buttons are silver coated concave with an illuminating green or red ring. The indicators can be a standard 16-segments digital display or a yellow electro-luminescent display (some people mistakenly refers them as LCD). The hall lanterns can be an illuminating triangle arrow or just a square that lights up progressively green for up and red for down. Most of them have floor pass beeps exactly like those found in North America. IMG_1575509925900.jpeg|1990s Otis Elevonic 411 with electro luminescent display indicator. Irama5.jpg Irama6.jpg Irama4.jpg Irama3.jpg Irama1.jpg Irama2.jpg HB1.jpg HB2.jpg HB3.jpg HB4.jpg GrandSahid1.jpg Series 3 BorobudurHotel.jpg Otis Traction Lifts - Graha Irama, Jakarta (High)-0|1993 Otis Elevonic 411 elevators with Series 3 fixtures. Jakarta - Grand Sahid Jaya Otis Traction Elevators (Retake I)|1974 Otis modernized into Otis Elevonic 411 M with Series 3 fixtures (video: Sumosoftinc) Otis 2000 Besides American style elevators, Otis also installed a couple of few European models known as the Otis 2000, which was launched in 1993. This elevator can be traction (either Otis 2000 E or VF) or hydraulic (Otis 2000 H). Otis 2000 uses very unique and futuristic looking fixtures. They uses the same Series 3 silver coated buttons, and a blue LCD indicator. Buttons can be push (regular or vandal-resistant) or even touch sensitive (rare!). The inside panel is tall has two fluorescent lamps positioned vertically which are quite unusual and unique. Otis 2000 are extremely rare in Indonesia, and so far there have been three Otis 2000 VF elevators found in the country. DSCN3780.JPG DSCN3759.JPG DSCN3760.JPG DSCN3773.JPG DSCN3774.JPG DSCN3777.JPG 10917102_10203205995410776_4187342787038735917_n.jpg|Vandal-resistant Otis 2000 VF button fixtures. Otis2000VF TSH.jpg|Another Otis 2000 VF in another building in Bali (Year: 1997) Otis2000 carindicator regular.jpg|Standard Otis 2000 VF panel. Otis2000 carstation regular.jpg|Standard regular Otis 2000 VF silver coated buttons. These are touch sensitive buttons (rare!) 2000VF OJK.jpg|A mid-rise Otis 2000 VF elevator in Central Jakarta. This elevator has been modernized with Otis Compass destination dispatch. OTIS2000VF OJK-1.jpg OTIS2000VF OJK-2.jpg OTIS2000VF OJK-3.jpg SUPER RARE OTIS 2000 VF Elevator at Melia Bali, Indonesia|1998 Otis 2000 VF elevator in Bali. Unfortunately this one has been slightly modernized in 2016. Another Super RARE OTIS 2000 VF Elevator in Bali, Indonesia|Typical Otis 2000 VF elevator in Bali (Year: 1997) (Happy valentine day!) AWESOME RARE OTIS 2000 VF Compass lifts Financial Serv. Authority Bldg., JKT|1997 mid-rise Otis 2000 VF elevators upgraded with Compass destination dispatch. Japanese style Otis (1990s) Also in the 1990s, Otis installed several elevators that were made by Nippon Otis in Japan. I'm not sure what type of these are, but some Japanese elevator enthusiasts said that these are either Spec Alsa or Spec Creses. The fixtures for these elevators consists of digital indicators (most of them have flashing green arrows when the car moves) and square plastic buttons with black or white label in the center and orange illuminating halo. These elevators also have Mitsubishi chimes for some strange reason. Most of these elevators have standard flushed stainless steel panels, but some others have black or white resin-like panels where they do not flushed with the car wall. SS1.jpg SS2.jpg SS3.jpg SS4.jpg IMG_2042.JPG IMG_2043.JPG Sby4.jpg Sby5.jpg Sby3.jpg Sby2.jpg Sby1.jpg R2 OTIS Traction Elevators at Sentral Senayan I Car Park, Jakarta|1997 Otis low-rise elevator. OTIS Traction Elevators at Sentral Senayan I, Jakarta (High-Rise)|1997 Otis mid-rise elevators in Jakarta. 2000s-current Otis made several type of traction elevator models which comes in different design and fixtures. Gen2 Gen2 is Otis's machine room less elevator which was launched in 2000. These elevators do not have machine room on the top of the shaft. Instead, a small and thin gearless machine is installed near the top of the hoistway and the controller is accessed through a small locked cabinet on the top floor just outside the elevator. Also, unlike most machine room less elevators, the Gen2 elevators use flat polyurethane-coated steel belt ropes instead of traditional steel ropes. Otis Gen2 in Indonesia The earliest series of Gen2 elevators sold in Indonesia was the Gen2 Premier series, which was made in China and was available from the early until the mid 2000s. This model has since been discontinued and replaced by the current GeN2-Regen series. GeN2-Regen also comes in conventional traction type with a machine room which is known as the GeN2-Regen MR, but this is quite rare in Indonesia. It is unknown if the European style Otis Gen2 was also sold in Indonesia. Today, Otis Gen2 elevators are quite popular in Indonesia. Most of them are used in hotels, shopping centers and a number of office buildings as well. Gen2_Arcadia.jpg|Otis Gen2 Premier elevator in Jakarta. Gen2 ITB.jpg|Otis Gen2 elevator in Bandung. 20171030_152910.jpg|An Otis GeN2-Regen hoisting machine. Notice the flat steel belts used as the hoisting ropes. 20151103_154035.jpg|A look of an Otis Gen2-Regen control box (unlocked) Early to late 2000s This was the design of Otis elevators made from the early to around the mid 2000s. It looks almost identical to the 1990s Japanese style Otis ones (see above), with the same white clear plastic square buttons with orange illuminating halo, digital segments floor indicators and Mitsubishi chimes. This design was used in many low to high-rise Otis traction elevators, such as the 3200 series. ITC1.jpg ITC3.jpg ITC2.jpg This design was also used on many early Otis Gen2 elevators in Indonesia, such as the Gen2 Premier series which was made in China (now discontinued). Instead of plastic buttons, the Gen2 Premier elevators used silver coated buttons, similar to the ones used in Series 3 fixtures or the Otis 2000. The buttons have a curved black numbering plate next to the button. These buttons have been recently re-created by Otis for their current design of modernization. FB_IMG_1488167962327.jpg FB_IMG_1488167966354.jpg FB_IMG_1488167970085.jpg OTIS Gen2 Premier Hall Fixture.JPG Japanese style Otis (2000s) In the 2000s, Otis also installed a few numbers of Japanese style Otis elevators made by Nippon Otis, called Spec Tiara. These elevators have round plastic buttons with orange illuminating character and digital segmented indicators. The inside panels can be black or flat stainless steel. These elevators also have Mitsubishi chimes, similar like their 1990s Japanese style elevators which were also made by Nippon Otis. Nippon Otis Balkot1.jpg Nippon Otis Balkot2.jpg Nippon Otis Monex BDG-1.jpg Nippon Otis Monex BDG-2.jpg (From JC 95 Elevators) Nippon Otis Traction Lifts Elevators at Balaikota Jakarta (Jakarta City Hall)|Otis Spec Tiara elevator in Jakarta. OTIS Traction Lifts - Wisma Monex, Bandung|Otis Spec Tiara elevator in Bandung. Xizi Otis Otis also made another design of elevator under the Xizi Otis name. Xizi Otis is a brand that was formed in 1997 as part of a joint venture between Otis and Xizi Elevator Group from Hangzhou, China. These elevators used fixtures that are nearly identical to the 1990s Japanese style Otis ones, except that the arrows on the interior indicators are orange instead of green and the chimes are slightly different. The buttons are either white square plastic with orange illuminating halo or black round plastic with orange illuminating number. Later installations may also have different buttons which are round stainless steel with red illuminating halo, braille and tactile marks. Not all elevators have the Xizi Otis name shown on the interior fixtures; for this case it is only shown on the controllers and machines inside the elevator machine room, and the interior fixtures are simply branded as Otis. (For Theo Gunawan and Sumosoftinc) Xizi Otis Elevator - Cibubur Junction - Jakarta|Xizi Otis elevator in Jakarta. XiZi Otis Traction Lifts - Undisclosed Residential Building , Jakarta|High-rise Xizi Otis elevator in Jakarta. XIZI OTIS Service Elevators at fX Sudirman, Jakarta|Xizi Otis FOVF freight elevator in Jakarta. Very Nice OTIS Elevators at Hotel Indonesia Kempinski, Jakarta| Current design This is the current style of Otis elevators in Indonesia, which was introduced sometime around the late 2000s. It comes with another Series 3 style buttons and posh-looking LCD displays (there are several variations of LCD styles). Some Gen2s may also use different type of buttons. Most of the buttons have blue illumination, though some may also light up red, but this is actually rare. This design is currently used on GeN2-Regen (machine room less), OH 5000 (mid to high-rise model) and FOVF (freight elevators) models. IMG_1900.JPG IMG_1904.JPG IMG_1902.JPG IMG_1577.JPG IMG_1580.JPG IMG_1578.JPG Alila2.jpg Alila1.jpg Citadines1.jpg Citadines3.jpg Citadines4.jpg Citadines2.jpg Gen2-ButtonDiff.jpg IMG_1153.JPG Stones1.jpg Stones3.jpg Stones2.jpg Otis_Touchscreen_AST.jpg|Otis Gen2-Regen elevator with touchscreen fixtures. OTIS SatrioTower-2.jpg OTIS SatrioTower-1.jpg R 3 OTIS Gen2 Elevators at Padma Resort Legian, Bali|Typical current style of Otis Gen2-Regen in Indonesia. OTIS Gen2 Scenic Elevators at Mall @ Alam Sutera, Banten|Another Otis Gen2-Regen elevator. 4th anniversary special OTIS elevators@The Mansion Kemayoran - Jasmine (Tower Bellavista), Jakarta|High-rise OTIS OH 5000 elevators in Jakarta. Other styles Cheap version (?) Otis also made a rather basic style of modern Otis elevator. I have never seen this style of Otis before, and so far there is one discovered in Bandung. 1456194050029.jpg 1456194048842.jpg 1456194047490.jpg 1456194051298.jpg OmniHome (home elevator) Otis also installed a generic looking MRL home/residential elevator called OmniHome. This design of elevator is made in Taiwan and uses generic buttons made by Tung Da from Taiwan. As this is a generic elevator, it does not use Otis's Gen2 machine and flat rope belts. Otis Homelift1.jpg Otis Homelift5.jpg Otis Homelift2.jpg Otis Homelift3.jpg Otis Homelift4.jpg Compass / CompassPlus CompassPlus (previously known as Compass) is Otis's destination dispatch system which was launched in 2005. Like Schindler Miconic 10, in this system you need to enter your desired floor number on a keypad or touchscreen in the elevator lobby, and the controller will give you an elevator car to take you to your floor. In 2013, this system was slightly upgraded and renamed into CompassPlus. As of today, there have been four Otis Compass/CompassPlus installations found in Indonesia: *Ciputra World Jakarta 2, Jakarta *Satrio Tower, Jakarta *CIBIS NINE, Jakarta *Soemitro Djojohadikusumo Building (modernized from Otis 2000 VF, probably the first Otis Compass in Indonesia) CompassPlus JKT-1.jpg CompassPlus JKT-2.jpg CompassPlus JKT-3.jpg CompassPlus JKT-4.jpg CompassPlus CWJ 1.jpg CompassPlus CWJ 2.jpg CompassPlus CWJ 3.jpg Brand New Otis CompassPlus Traction Lifts Elevators at Tokopedia Tower, Jakarta (High) Brand New Otis CompassPlus Traction Lifts Elevators at Satrio Tower, Jakarta (Low) (Happy valentine day!) AWESOME RARE OTIS 2000 VF Compass lifts Financial Serv. Authority Bldg., JKT-0|1997 Otis 2000 VF elevators upgraded with Otis Compass in Jakarta. Modernizations 1990s In the 1990s, Otis did a number of modernizations in some of their older mid and high-rise elevator installations in Indonesia which dates back to the 1970s. Almost all of these elevators were modernized into Elevonic 411 M type with Series 3 fixtures. Notable modernization projects known so far are: *Hotel Borobudur, Jakarta **Originally installed in 1974 **Modernized in 1995 *Grand Sahid Jaya Hotel, Jakarta **Originally installed in 1974, modernized in the 1990s. **However, some of them are currently being replaced into new SIGMA elevators by PT. Jaya Kencana. *The Sultan, Jakarta (formerly Hilton) **Originally installed in 1976 or 1977. **Modernized in the 1990s, old tower only (the tower is currently closed for renovations) *Kosgoro Building, Jakarta **Originally installed in the 1970s. **Modernized in around 1996 or 1997. **Unfortunately this building has permanently closed because of a fire in March 2015 which heavily damaged the top floors. It is unknown what will going to happen to this building in the future. 2000s to 2010s Otis's modernizations are relatively rare in Indonesia during the 2000s. Their modernizations during that era used concave buttons and digital indicators, similar to the ones used in the Asian version of Otis Gen2. Later, Otis started using LCD indicators and blue buttons which look very similar like the ones used in the Gen2-Regen MR/MRL and OH5000 elevators. Sometimes generic buttons and floor indicators have been used in modernizations, but this is very rare. It was possible for Otis to modernize old elevators that were made by different manufacturers, but this is extremely rare in Indonesia. Otis Service Lift at Prince Center, Jakarta|A 1970s Otis elevator modernized by Otis in the 2000s (video by: Sumosoftinc) Otis Lifts at Wisma Argo Manunggal, Jakarta|1983 Hitachi elevator modernized by Otis in the 2000s (video by: Sumosoftinc) Otis Traction Bed Lift at Siloam Hospitals Kebon Jeruk, Jakarta (Building A, 2 2)|Older Otis bed elevator modernized by Otis with generic fixtures (video by: Sumosoftinc) Current (since around 2016) Recently, there have been a number of new Otis modernizations featuring a new design of fixtures. The buttons can be from Otis or even a generic one made by Shanghai STEP. For Otis buttons they are actually a remake of the same concave button design that was used in the Gen2 Premier elevators, with curved numbering plate next to the button. The floor indicators are usually colored LCD display, although an Otis 2000 style LCD floor indicator is also used. Some modernizations may also using Otis 2000 call button panels (usually with generic buttons) and external LCD indicators. Otis M9d7.jpg Otis Mod1.jpg Otis Mod2.jpg|Otis modernization with Otis 2000 call station and Shanghai STEP (generic) buttons. Otis Mod3.jpg|Otis modernization with Otis 2000 call station and a Shanghai STEP (generic) button. Otis Mod4.jpg|Otis modernization with Otis 2000 style LCD hall floor indicator. Otis Mod6.jpg|Newly modernized Otis elevators with button fixtures that are actually a remake of the same button style used in the now-discontinued Otis Gen2 Premier elevator model. Otis Mod5.jpg Brand New Otis ReGen Traction Lifts Elevators at Arthaloka Building (Menara Taspen), Jakarta|Newly modernized Otis elevator (original elevator installed in 1976) Brand New Otis Gen2 Lift Elevator at Bakmi GM Jalan Sunda, Jakarta|1990s Otis elevator modernized by Otis in 2017 (video by: Sumosoftinc) Notable Otis elevator installations :Main article: List of notable Otis elevator installations in Indonesia List of Otis elevator models :Note: A bold word indicates a model that is currently sold. A non-bolded word indicates that the model has been discontinued. 1980s Geared traction *Spec 50 *Elevonic 401 1990s Geared VVVF traction *Spec 60 *Spec 90 *Spec Alsa *Spec Creses *2000 VF Gearless VVVF traction *Elevonic 411 *Elevonic 411 M 2000 - present Traction (low to high-rise) *3200 *Spec Tiara *'OH 5000' *'SkyRise' (high speed high-rise model) Gearless traction (machine room less) *'Gen2' **Gen2 Premier **Gen2 Comfort **'GeN2-Regen' *OmniHome (home elevator) Freight elevator *'FOVF' External links *Official website (Global site) *Official website (United States site) *Official website (Indonesian site) Category:Current elevator companies